wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Constance Theirin
The following is a thread archive for an original character. =9:31= Firstfall *A Noble Plea - Teagan writes the nobles of Ferelden. Constance responds. *(2) War and Piece Offerings - Roderick pays Constance a visit and they make a bet *(3) A Dish Best Served Cold - Constance spreads a rumor about Roderick and they settle their bet *Token of Affection - Constance gives Roderick another gift *(5) Red Headed Stepchildren of the South - Constance makes a plea to the King *(11) Best Laid Plans - Constance and her man, Edward, talk business *(19) It's a Boy - Constance writes Nathaniel for the first time in many years *(22) By the Way Miss Connie - Edward writes Constance to inform her what he has learned *(27) Woman of Substance - Constance meets Roderick's aunt, Elaine *(29) Yet Another Tea Party - Constance attends tea with Aunt Elaine Haring *(11) Ships to Port - Constance and Peter are escorted to Vigil's Keep by Oghren =9:32= Wintermarch *(12) The Offer - Roderick makes an offer Constance cannot refuse Guardian *(4) Dearest Nathaniel - Constance informs Nathaniel she had wed Roderick Yorath *(25) Internal Affairs - Constance and Roderick meet with an uncouth noble *(26) The Wive's Club - Constance hosts a tea for Fergus' lady, Raelene Drakonis *(Landsmeet) Affairs of the Heart - Roderick and Constance help Fergus *(7) Is it a Bad Time - Roderick and Constance go to visit Siorus *(7) Getting out of the Doghouse - Roderick returns home after the meeting with Siorus and 'Renee' *(8) Sleeps with Fishes - Constance hires Ramsay Costigan Cloudreach *A Wedding Gift - Constance and Roderick send Fergus and Rae a wedding gift *(13) Every Rose Has its Torn - Constance and Fiona chat in the gardens of Castle Cousland *(25) From the Desk of.. - Constance writes Fiona after Fiona and Nathaniel split Bloomingtide *(Summersday) Helping Hands - Constance writes Fiona a note *(Summersday) A Little Party - Constance attends a party hosted by Ramsay Costigan *(17) Tea for Two - Constance has Alistair over for tea *(18) In Residence - Constance entertains Elena =9:33= Harvestmere *(14) A Question Asked - Fiona discusses life as a noblewoman with Constance *(20) Two Ladies - Constance and Blythe meet and talk *(24) I Thought You Should Know - Fiona writes Constance to tell her of Eunice, Nathaniel's bastard daughter Haring *(20) Fires of Rebirth - Constance organizes Fiona's funeral for Nathaniel =9:34= Drakonis *(29) In Search of Distraction - Constance runs into Cauthrien in the market. Peter almost buys a baudy book. Cloudreach *(3) The Morning After - Constance goes to the Palace to pick up Peter from a sleep-over *(16) An Indecently Decent Proposal - Alistair asks Constance a question * (17) Announcing the Final Episode of: "The Bachelor: Ferelden Edition" - Alistair and Constance's engagement is announced. *(18) Sharing Some Secrets and Keeping Others - Constance and Alistair share brunch *(25) In-Titled - Constance bestows upon Connor Ainsley new titles Bloomingtide *(18) The Theirin Bunch - Constance and the children arrive in Redcliffe *(18) The Waiting is the Hardest Part - Alistair and Constance talk after putting the children to bed *(19) Blowing Off Steam - Constance watches as Alistair, Teagan, Kahrin and other guards spar *(19) Not Equals Much Longer - Constance and Fergus share tea. Connor appears. *(22) Guerrin Guestbook - Alistair and Constance arrive at the Guerrin Ball *(22) Teyrn and Teyrna - Constance and Fergus share a dance *(22) Political Maneuvers - Teagan and Constance share a dance *(22) Stranger with a Familiar Face - Constance meets Quinton, Roderick's half-brother for the first time *(22) It’s Your Party - Constance and Ciaran chat a little *(22) Give me Shelter - Constance and Xander share a dance *(22) Let the Banquet Commence - Constance attends the banquet *(22) Two Couples and a Pregnant Pause - Constance, Alistair, Teagan and Catriona share one side of the head table. * (22) Much Ado About Something - Constance speaks with a young noblewoman, Elizabeth *(22) Funny Seeing You Here - Constance decides to see what Kahrin is all about * (22) The Boy Taking Too Many Chances - Connor and Constance speak after her talk with Kahrin * (22) Save the Last Dance For Me - Constance and Alistair have a last dance at the ball